


Minty fresh

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: The best kisses are the stolen kind.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Minty fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Jack is a sucker for stealing a kiss. It doesn't matter what the other person is doing, or at least trying to do, it all becomes irrelevant just as soon as Jack comes into the mix.

And stealing kisses from Ianto is one of his favourite past times. It's like a game because Ianto is so driven and focused most of the time that he's not stopped long enough for Jack to catch him. Jack doesn't mind though, because it makes the catching and stealing all that much more fun.

And of all the times Jack likes to play his game, their morning routine is a regular target. Jack knows that Ianto is fastidious in his appearance, spending a decent amount of time in front of the bathroom mirror, getting everything just so. Jack likes to stand there and watch his reflection going about its business, before going in for the kill. And that's because this kiss isn't like all the others throughout the day. This one is singularly unique. All of their other kisses taste of coffee and pizza and sometimes chocolate. They're rich and fulfilling, but often in haste. The first kiss of the morning however, is guaranteed to be much slower. They still have the whole day ahead of them, and urgency hasn't yet befallen them in some way, shape or form.

As soon as he knows that Ianto has finished his ministrations, giving that predictable last tug on his tie, placing it into the perfect position, Jack lunges forward into action. He captures the man in his arms, a practiced hand gracing his jawline, holding it in place. His nose is filled with the strong, heady scent of newly applied cologne, but it's the taste of fresh minty toothpaste that rolls around on his taste buds as he plunders Ianto's mouth. It's the only time in the day when he'll get that perfect combination of cleanliness and freshness. As much as he loves tasting Ianto's own coffee on his lips, that sweet sugary mint flavour, slowly and sensually savoured, is just the best possible way to start the day.


End file.
